conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Holmes Academy
Holmes Academy is a prestigious and renowned detective academy founded by Chris Kuminaga (花田クリス), the most famous detective in Surea in 1979. It is an evening school and it had trained many detectives since its establishment. Entrance Exam is very competitive, with only one intake per academic year and only a maximum of 50 students will be selected. The entrance exam is mainly based on applicants' thinking skills and observation skills. Holmes Academy's partnership with Clinton Law School dates back to 1990 when a merger of the two schools was frequently discussed and at one point almost officially agreed upon (Clinton Law School withdraws at the very last minute). Most Holmes Academy graduates either proceed to Clinton Law School to obtain their law degree, or admitted into Surea Police Academy for their police career. Recently, Holmes Academy had over 10 campuses in Surea and 4 campuses in neighbouring countries. Classes Classes in HA are based on the entrance test score, and each students will be assigned into class S, O, A and Q, with S as the highest, O as the next lower, etc. It is possible for a student to be transferred to a higher or lower class, depending on their academic performances. Class S is seen as a special class with only the top 5 students who passed the minimum entrance grade can enter, the students of class S are viewed as the most potential candidates for the successor of Holmes Detective Corporation's President in the future. Yet, the same rules as the other classes also apply to Class S. Any member of Class S may be transferred to a lower class if his/her academic performance declines. As the name suggested, S means Superior, O means Outstanding, A means Advance and Q means Qualify. Each class will also comes with a digit, which indicates the year of school the student currently is. Thus when a student said he's from class O3, it means that he's currently in class O, 3rd year. Age limit While there's no age limit for admission, students who wish to apply must have a minimum of Junior High School Certificate, making a possible of youngest student being age 14 and no specification for eldest student. Notable students * Kimizui Renze - A student of Class S3 from Konggei campus and one of the only two to recieved the honourary Holmes Prize award after 18 years. * Conan Johnson - A student of Class S3 from Hondu campus and one of the only two to recieved the honourary Holmes Prize award after 18 years. * Tsukunaga Airi - Member of the S-pop girl band, Cherryz Kouden. * Cliff Hardy - Ex-student and reciever of the honourary Holmes Prize award 18 years ago. He is currently the president of Holmes Detective Corporation and the Headmaster of Holmes Academy. In 2008, he recieved the Presidential Medal of Honour from the President of Surea. See also * Holmes Detective Corporation * Kimizui Renze * Conan Johnson * Cliff Hardy * Chris Kuminaga * Tsukunaga Airi * Clinton Law School * Surea Police Academy Category:Republic of Surea Category:Buildings